ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overcoming Adversaries
Overcoming Adversaries is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Story 'Part I' open on the Galvan Mark II in a hospital on one of the lower levels of Azmuth's lab. From the perspective of one of the Galvan doctors, we hear a loud scream come from one of the patients' rooms. We rush over on our small circular hoverboard and find Ben Tennyson, sitting upright in a hospital gown. Galvan Doctor #1: Ben Tennyson, are you alright? Ben: Err, yeah. He coughs a bit. W-where am I? What happened to Altrazon? Galvan Doctor #1: Err, Altrazon? I believe that's the Galvan you were fighting, yes? Ben: Yeah. Galvan Doctor #1: Erm, one moment. The doctor flies out of the room. He can be heard calling an indistinct name. A minute later, two Galvans rush into the room: Azmuth and Altrazon, both on their own hoverboards. Azmuth: Hello, Ben. Ben: Is that... Azmuth: Altrazon, yes. Ben: Why is he here? Why isn't he in jail or something? Azmuth: He is now living under my custody, Benjamin. Worry not, his reasons are simple. Ben: Oh, yeah? Azmuth: Yes, and I need not explain them to you. Simply trust that I know what's best. Ben: I did...but then you brought that guy in here. Azmuth: That's not trust, Ben. You've got to learn to let go of past difference, overcome your past adversaries. Ben: Yeah, well...(holding his stomach) that guy tried to kill me. Azmuth: And he is sincerely sorry for what he's done. He's even helped in rebuilding the Assault Omnitrix. I'd normally increment the model number on these things for having been rebuilt, but we wasted no time adding new features or anything of the sort. Ben: So it's exactly the same? Altrazon: Down to the last detail. Ben: Not you; Azmuth? Azmuth: Azon is correct. We've carefully recreated it exactly the same way. Ben: So I'll have all my aliens, right? And it won't recalibrate or anything when I put it back on? Azmuth: Oh, that reminds me. Let me shut off the recalibration function. That way, if you ever need to pick the Assault Omnitrix up after removing it, you will not have to deal with a whole new set. Ben (grinning): Really? Azmuth: No. The Omnitrix is built for you to walk in other aliens' shoes. I can promise you that it won't recalibrate the next time you don it, but if you do anything to cause a recalibration, such as deal any amount of damage to it or remove it, you will be forced to use your new set. Ben: Oh, alright. As long as I've got the same playlists right now, I'm fine. He lifts up his left wrist from under his white bed sheets. Where's the Omnitrix?! Azmuth: Oh, yes, we haven't placed it on yet. We didn't want to risk having its safeguards transform you into something while you were sleeping. You've endured a lot, and I believe it's time you received proper care in your human form, rather than the accelerated versions you'll get out of using a Thep Khufan, Florauna, Methanosian, or anything else along those lines. Ben: If it means getting to relax while the Plumbers take care of all the battles on Earth, then I'm in. Can I get the Omnitrix back, though, just in case? Azmuth: Of course. Altrazon? Altrazon nods then rushes out of the room on his hoverboard. He returns a moment later with the Assault Omnitrix held out in his small hands. He brings it over to Ben, who picks it up out of Altrazon's hands and slips it onto his wrist ease. Altrazon, with his arms writhing in pain from the weight of the Assault Omnitrix, flies back over to Azmuth's side. Ben (stretching his fingers and getting the feel of the Assault Omnitrix on his wrist again): Wow, it feels like I haven't worn this in awhile. Azmuth: Worry not; you have only been sleeping for a couple of days. Your family and friends have been contacted and told that you'll be staying a bit longer to recover. Ben: That's fine with me. Azmuth: Is there anything you'd like us to do, Ben? Ben: Yeah, could I get some Sumo Slammers in here. Oh, and popcorn! Azmuth and Altrazon nod in response then fly out of the room. Meanwhile, Ben puts his arms behind his head and lays his head on them on his pillows. I think I can do this for a couple of days. Azmuth and Altrazon come flying into the room, Altrazon with the popcorn and Azmuth with a very small projector which he places at the very end of Ben's bed and points towards the wall. It begins to play the first episode of Sumo Slammers. Ben (sitting upright to receive the popcorn): That was fast! Alright, what am I watching? Azmuth: All of the episodes from the very first series in the Sumo Slammers franchise. Enjoy; it was going to be an 18th birthday present, but I guess I am still able to hold onto until said point. It just won't be a surprise anymore. Ben: Wow, that's definitely going to make the wait till my birthday more difficult. Azmuth: Then I know the present will be good. Come along, Altrazon. He and Altrazon fly through the door, with Altrazon zooming right out immediately. Azmuth stays at the door and gives Ben a message. Stay off your feet until you've fully recovered, Ben. If there is even a single alert, unless it's extremely high priority, I don't want you leaving. Ben: No problem, Azmuth. Azmuth: Good. Take care, young Ben. He zooms out of the room in the opposite direction Altrazon had. Ben lays his popcorn on a nearby nightstand while he watches Sumo Slammers, occasionally tossing his hand deep into the bowl and stealing the snack. In the middle of the episode, though, his Omnitrix begins to beep. He sits upright to attend to it, then remembers Azmuth's rather specific warning. He ends the alert beeping then continues to relax, the thought of what could possibly be going on on Earth being pondered through the rest of his TV watching. weeks later Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TETRAX SHARD OF THE PETROSAPIENS, YOU'RE GONNA--Uhh...YOU'RE GONNA...uhh....WELL YOU'RE GOING DOWN! scene becomes visible. Rath is standing in broad daylight in the middle of Bellwood. Tetrax stands before him in the middle of the street and fires shards at Rath, who begins to run on all fours towards Tetrax, dodging each and every sharp attack. Rath manages to be thrown back by a shard that hits him in the shoulder. It pierces his fur. He stands on his hind legs and removes it painlessly. He tosses it aside then speaks to Tetrax. Rath: HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! Tetrax: Life's not fair, Tennyson. Rath: NOT FOR YOU IT ISN'T! He bends his arm in front of the Omnitrix, the side of his fist now floating in front of the Omnitrix badge. TIME FOR YOU TO MEET--'He smacks down on the Omnitrix. Most of his fur turns black, with already black fur inverting to orange, while his claws recede into his skin. His fingers become sharpened themselves. An orange mane becomes visible from the top of Rath's head to his lower back. Four prongs burst out of the corners of the Omnitrix.' Ultimate Rath: ULTIMATE RATH! Tetrax: An evolved Appoplexian, eh? Ultimate Rath: Oh, yeah! Ultimate Rath runs on all fours yet again in pursuit of Tetrax, who stands idly by in astonishment of the transformation's appearance. When Ultimate Rath finally arrives at Tetrax, he leaps in the air with his claws facing outwards. As he reaches Tetrax, Ultimate Rath claws through him, but what ends up occurring is Ultimate Rath goes straight through Tetrax's body, landing on the road behind him with his claws in the ground. He lifts his hand out and turns around to see Tetrax flashing and making audible static sounds. Ultimate Rath is surprised by this. He stands up and walks over to Tetrax. He slowly reaches his pointed finger through Tetrax's body, at which point Tetrax disappears. What the--? A large trapezoid-shaped alien door opens in the middle of the road, behind which the interior of a ship appears. Tetrax becomes visible in it. Tetrax: Ben, we have an issue. The entire scene of Bellwood dissolves into nothing but a small room with several hoverboards mounted on each wall. At this point, it's realized that Ultimate Rath is in a holographic training session in Tetrax's ship. All through Tetrax's ship, the red intruder alert lights and alarms are going off. Ultimate Rath: But Ultimate Rath was in the middle of training! Tetrax: It'll have to wait, "Ultimate Rath". Come on, there appears to be an intruder near the garage. Tetrax begins to run towards the back of the ship. Ultimate Rath: This better be good. On his hind legs, he rushes over through the ship alongside Tetrax. move to the back of Tetrax's ship, where the large "back door" is sealed shut. Crates and crates of things litter the unnavigable room. Ultimate Rath and Tetrax arrive at the entrance by means of a hovering platform-based elevator. Tetrax: It's going to take us forever to find the intruder in all of this mess. Voice: Then let me help you. Zooming down from above the highest placed crates in the room are three aliens on large circular hoverboards, known best as the Leader Alien, the Enforcer Alien, and the Interpreter Alien, the ones who had previously been responsible for aiding The Great One in destroying several planets across the galaxy as well as nearly wiping out Earth over seven years prior. They land right in front of Ultimate Rath and Tetrax and hover just inches over the ground. Leader Alien: Apologies for the intrusion, Ben Tennyson, but we have been looking for you for a great stretch of time. OF PART I 'Part II' open with Ultimate Rath standing beside Tetrax with the Great One's worshippers standing before him. Ultimate Rath reverts straight to human. Ben: What are you guys doing here? Get bored of giving planets to your master? Interpreter Alien: We no longer work with the Great One. Enforcer Alien: Yeah, we've gone our own ways. Ben: Why? What happened to him? Leader Alien: Um, it's best we don't mention it. Ben: Alright...but why are you here? Leader Alien: Again, apologies for the intrusion upon your vessel, Mr. Tennyson, but we-- Ben: Uh, this isn't my ship. Tetrax: Yeah, it's mine. Leader Alien: Oh, apologies, Petrosapien. Would you care for Petropian Mazar? Tetrax: A Mazar? Err, maybe. Is it real? Leader Alien: See for yourself. The leader removes a glowing purple crystal from his back pocket. He hands it over to Tetrax, who chews it with ease. Tetrax: Wow, this is the real deal. You're welcome to stay on my ship as long as you need. Ben, take care of them, will you? Tetrax heads back up upstairs. Ben: So...why are you here? Leader Alien: We wish to make amends for our past, overcome our adversities, as the Earthlings call it. Ben: "Earthlings"? You mean, humans? Leader Alien: Yes, of course. We have been searching for you for a few years, Ben Tennyson. When we learned that you were a hero, we realized how bad of a situation we were in with the Great One. We have been searching for you ever since. Ben: You've been looking for me for a year? Leader Alien: More or less; we heard about you after the Highbreed Wars had come to an end. Ben: Oh. So, two years...wow, so how are you guys to make up for what happened? Leader Alien: Well, in anyway possible, really. Our will is your command, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. And to show you our willingness, we'd like to show you with this. Something is projected out of a purple bulb on his forehead, from which Ben tries to protect himself by pulling the Assault Omnitrix out in front of him thinking it is merely the same weapon it was many years ago. Instead, a three-dimensional hologram of a planet being reassembled by many aliens resembling the leader flying around hover discs is projected in front of the leader. I present to you, Super Ben, the former location of Cistone XXXVI--or 36, if you are unfamiliar with Roman numerals. Cistone 36 was previously home to a race of Cistonians, up until the Great One destroyed their planet and they were forced to go to one of the neighboring planets which the Great One did not wish to destroy. Those aliens rebuilding the planet are members of my species, who have all agreed to help out with repairing the damages. Rest assured, though, I am not leaving all of the duty on them. Before joining you, I had been like any other of my people rebuilding the planet. I have experienced hard work, Ben Tennyson. Ben: So, you'll do anything I say? Interpreter Alien: If you want to put all of what our leader just said in a nutshell, yes, we shall do anything you say, Super Ben. Ben: That's awesome, but I was kinda in the middle of training before you guys got here, so honestly I have nothing for you to do right n--'The Omnitrix's hourglass begins to rapidly flash.' Hold that thought. He faces his back to the Great One's worshippers. Into the Omnitrix. Speak to me. Someone Over Omnitrix Intercom: Ben, we have an issue in Bellwood at Gwen's old high school. Too many Plumbers are out dealing with other problems that were started while you were on Galvan Prime, so we need you to take care of this for us. Ben: Alright, Grandpa; what's the problem? cut to the scene of the issue in Bellwood. We are now inside Gwen's former high school where many students are in the middle of testing. A few students hear noise outside and turn to look at the window. The examination's proctor taps on the board to put their attention back into their tests, but the noise becomes increasingly louder until a large tick-like creature appears in the middle of the street. All of the students, as well as the proctor, jump out of their seats and crowd at the window to watch the ongoings outside. Following the Great One on all fours is Dr. Aloysius Animo in his gorilla suit. Dr. Animo (outside the building, yelling to the students inside): I am Doctor Aloysius Animo! Behind me is the Great One, a being who wants nothing more than to devour the Earth! I thought it necessary to show the world that there's something to fear, so we're going to terrorize one of the easiest buildings to do such damage to: a learning facility. Heatblast's Voice: Guess you learn to hate school the rest of your life when you drop out in first grade, Animo. We find Heatblast flying on a rock from somewhere high up in the sky. When he is within ten feet of Dr. Animo, he begins to shoot flames at Dr. Animo. While being blasted, Dr. Animo simply laughs. When Heatblast stops firing, he realizes a bat fused with Pyronite DNA that had simply absorbed the flames. It then returns Heatblast's flames at him. While he does manage to protect himself, he is not able to say the same amount of protection was given to his rock, which is completely broken from the heat. Heatblast begins to fall to the ground, until he remembers his ability to fly. He hovers by propelling himself using his fire. He evidently hasn't a grasp on flight by propelling himself using his flames, as is made obvious through his amount of instability. Dr. Animo (pointing to the Great One behind him): Hello, Ben Tennyson. Meet the Great One. He averts Heatblast's attention to three creatures now next to Dr. Animo: the Pyronite bat, an eagle fused with a Polar Manzardill, and a seagull paired with Geochelone Aerio DNA. Care to meet my pets, Tennyson? They've been dying to meet you. Heatblast's perspective, we watch the mutated birds all swarm for him while are hands are too occupied by our flight to attack them. OF PART II 'Part III' open where we left off, at the site of Gwen Tennyson's former high school in Bellwood. The Great One stands in the middle of the nearest intersection, forcing all traffic to stop or detour. Dr. Animo floats on his Hover Disc, with his mutated bird-like creatures at his side. The Pyronite bat, Polar Manzardill eagle, and Geochelone Aerio hawk dash after Heatblast, maintaining himself in the air by blowing flames out from his hands. With the mutant birds coming after him and both hands being responsible for keeping him upright in the air, he is given the decision to either to try and fly away or begin falling to the ground. With the birds all only inches away from him, he makes the decision to fall, but one of his worshippers--the enforcer alien--smacks the bat away from Heatblast. Heatblast proceeds to fall to the ground as the rest of his worshippers arrive at the scene to defeat the birds. When Heatblast is only inches off of the ground, he eases his fall by propelling himself just a bit, then relieving the flame propulsion. From the ground, Heatblast watches as his worshippers alone take on the villains. Heatblast: Whoa, you guys are actually helping! Enforcer Alien: Yes, we are sworn to help you, master! Interpreter Alien: We worship you, Ben Tennyson! The leader is seen taking on the Polar Manzardill eagle by blasting its body with lasers. Meanwhile, the interpreter calmly and peacefully speaks with the Geochelone Aerio hawk, leading it to pacifism. Heatblast: Worshippers, wow. Now cheering on his worshippers. Yeah, beat that Heatbat! Oh yeah, you've got that Articeagle! Uh, you, err, teach that Windhawk! Wait till Gwen and Kevin hear about this. Heatblast taps his Omnitrix symbol, automatically engaging a call to Gwen and Kevin. Gwen (intercom): Yeah, Ben? Heatblast: You won't believe what's happening right now. Gwen (intercom): What? Heatblast: Take a look. fly over to the simultaneous perspective of Gwen, who is seated in the Rustbucket III next to the pilot Kevin. She has her Plumber's badge in her hand. As she hears Heatblast say "Take a look", a hologram appears over her badge showing, from the perspective of the Omnitrix's built-in camera, Ben's worshippers who are dealing with Dr. Animo's pets. Gwen: Those are the Great One's old followers, the ones we fought during the summer when we went to Yellowstone National Park. Do you need us to come back down there to stop them? Heatblast (intercom): No. You remember how I took The Great One out from the inside years ago? Well, I don't know how The Great One's back, but he's with Dr. Animo now. His worshippers, though, they're worshipping me now. Gwen: What?! How do you know it's not a trap? Heatblast (intercom): Uhh...'cause they said so? Kevin: Great job, Tennyson. Take an old bad guy's word for it. Heatblast (intercom): Hey, I took yours two years ago, didn't I? Kevin: Well, I actually turned out to be good. Heatblast (intercom): So-called "good." Kevin: Well, good enough. I'm not trying to kill you right now, am I? Heatblast (intercom): Yeah, not yet. You haven't been turned into a mix of all my aliens yet. Kevin: Hey, I-- Gwen: Alright, you two, stop. Kevin's not evil right now, and you have your new worshippers to deal with. If you need us with stopping Animo, feel free to call us. Heatblast (intercom): When have I ever needed help stopping Animo? Gwen: How about that time he started cloning his frogs a year ago? Heatblast (intercom): Well, that was different. Right now he's got some mutant birds. This'll be easy. I'm gonna call Chelsey and Julie and tell him. Gwen: Alright, bye, Ben. Gwen hangs up on the call with Heatblast and pockets her badge. She looks to Kevin. You know, you could stop bringing up how you joined us a couple years ago every time you have the chance. You know Ben is just going to bring up your, uh, transformations. Kevin: What a way to beat around the bush, Gwen. Gwen: What would you rather me call them? Kevin: I think I'd like it if you didn't call them anything, okay? Gwen: You're still sensitive about it. You know we have to talk about it now, Kevin. Kevin: No, (pointing out of the windshield) we're here. Gwen: Alright, but don't think I'm not going to bring this up later. Kevin: Sure, sure. Now, you're sure they're in there? Gwen: Absolutely. Kevin: And you're sure they didn't leave while I was flying here. Gwen: Positive. Kevin: Alright. From a distance, we watch the Rustbucket III board a large cylindrical building floating in the middle of space. It's the site of one of the most popular alien bars. Upon entry, Kevin parks the Rustbucket III in one of the lower wings built for large ships. change the perspective slightly to within the alien bar. It is packed with both familiar faces and ugly, not-so familiar faces. Gwen enters the room alone with Kevin staying outside the entrance. Gwen weaves through the crowd of people lining up at the bartender to find a table where two white-skinned aliens in Plumber suits can be found. One is rather rotund, while the other is the complete opposite. The two look up as Gwen arrives. Skinny White-Skinned Plumber: Well, Gwen Tennyson, what a pleasure it is to be in your presence. Bulky White-Skinned Plumber: What my brother said. Gwen: I guess I could say the same for you two now that you're really acting like Plumbers, Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle. Rhomboid/Bulky White-Skinned Plumber: What will you be needing, Gwen? Gwen: Just information. Rhomboid: We swear, we didn't steal it! Octagon/Skinny White-Skinned Plumber: 'Boid! Apologies, Gwen Tennyson, he's still accustomed to our old ways. Now, what information do you want to partake from us? Gwen: Do you know anything about the Thep Khufans? Octagon: Why do you ask? Gwen: That's not important. Octagon: I'm sure I could shorten my tales on the Thep Khufans down if you told us what you need. Gwen (sighing): Alright. Looks left and right before she divulges her secret intel to Octagon and Rhomboid. She bends over and whispers to Octagon and Rhomboid. Whispering The Thep Khufans are planning to take over a sizeable part of the galaxy or universe by doing who-knows-what. My team is trying to decipher who's in on the plot and then stop them before they get too far into the plan. Octagon (whispering): This is what I would normally call time to pay up some incentive to divulge what I know, but being a righteous Plumber, you get this intel free. Gwen (whispering): Thanks. Octagon (whispering): Alright, so- As Octagon begins to speak, several aliens crowd around the table and Gwen whispering things in tones of astonishment. Rhomboid: What are y'all doing here? This is Plumber business. Move along. The aliens all continue to mumble among themselves about what they were seeing. Please move, everybody. Mumbling Alien #1 (accidentally out loud, dragging out his high-pitched words): She's beautiful. Gwen (standing up straight, turning around): What was that? Mumbling Alien #1 (orange, octopus-like alien): Umm, you're beautiful, sir? Gwen: Thanks, but-- Mumbling Alien #2 (yelling out his message; bulky, muscular gray-skinned alien): I want to have her! Kevin rushes into the room, shoving through aliens with his metal maces for hands. Mumbling Alien #2 (to Kevin): What are you doing here, Levin? Gwen: You know him? Who don't you know, Kevin? Mumbling Alien #2: You know this bloke, little lady? Kevin: Yeah, she knows me. His maces become larger. And she knows because she's my girlfriend! He swings at several of the aliens still crowded around the Vreedles and Gwen. Most of the crowd dissipates, but the bulky one stays at the scene. And what about you? You want a piece of me? Mumbling Alien #2: Hurts that you don't remember me, Levin. It truly does. The alien steps away just as the rest of the crowd had. Gwen: You handled that nicely. Did you know him? Kevin: That's not important, Gwen. Did they cough up what they know yet? Rhomboid: We was just about to, before Octagon was rudely interrupted. Gwen: Go on, Octagon; what were you going to say? Octagon: When it comes to what you're talking about, you're going to need somebody who's involved with the Thep Khufan army. Kevin: Thep Khufans don't squeal. For the most part, they're pretty overconfident. Anyone in their army would be stupid to tell us what we need. Gwen: But we need that information. Octagon: Well, then you'll need someone who's been out of the Thep Khufan army. Rhomboid: Who's that? Octagon: Dang it, 'Boid. Stands up. Follow me, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin. 'Boid, watch the table, will 'ya? Rhomboid: No problem, Octagon. The trio walks to a table in a dark corner of the room. Octagon knocks on the table. Octagon: He only responds to the name "Mummy". Go ahead, call him. Kevin: Eh, Mummy? A Thep Khufan's head pokes out of the shadows. Its crossed hands appear flat on the table under the head. Mummy: Hello. I see you have a new partner, Gwen Tennyson. Kevin: You know this guy? Gwen: I know people, too, you know...but, yeah. It was years ago...this Thep Khufan helped Ghostfreak nearly turn the Earth completely into these word monsters that were mixes of Humans and Ectonurites. I didn't know he could speak. Mummy: Glad to reacquaint myself with you, Gwendolyn. I've recently acquired a Galvan Universal Translator. In the shadows, it can be heard being pulled off. One of his hands on the table retreat into the shadows and make the Universal Translator visible to Gwen in his hands. He speaks something in his native tongue, then places it back on his body, returning his hands back to the center of the table, crossed with his other hand. What will you be needing, Octagon? Octagon: They need to talk to you about your term in the Thep Khufan army. Mummy: Ah, yes. I assume you want to know about the Armada's plan, the one involving hostile takeover of the galaxy. Gwen: Yes, that's exactly it. Mummy: Sit down, then, we have much to discuss. OF PART III 'Part IV' open back on the alien bar where Gwen and Kevin complete their session with the Mummy. Octagon Vreedle had long since left the table, having already heard the story the Mummy had to tell several times before. Gwen and Kevin stand up as the Mummy completes his story. Gwen: Thank you, sir, truly. We didn't catch your name. Mummy: I don't really have a name. I guess "The Mummy" is suitable. Gwen: Alright, thank you, Mummy. I'd like to apologize for what happened a few years back. Mummy: It's...it's water under the bridge, Ms. Tennyson. Surely, you're willing to pay back the favor in the future. Gwen: Of course, anything. Kevin: Be careful what you say, Gwen; he might be recording what you're saying. He can use that kinda evidence in court if you don't hold up your end of the deal. Gwen: I know he won't, because he'd have to have recorded our conversation, too. Kevin: He can easily cut that out. Now, c'mon. He leads Gwen back to the entrance-exit, turning back to the Mummy and gesturing "I have my eyes on you," with the Mummy responding simply with a wave. We focus our attention on a girl in a black sweater and black pants. A white watch is visible on our wrist, as well as blue sneakers and long brown hair. She attempts to walk by The Mummy, but she is stopped by him. Mummy: Hello, little lady. Girl: I'm trying to leave. Mummy: Oh, but we've started off on the wrong foot. Girl: What are you talking about? We haven't spoken much about anything yet. Mummy: Not directly, but that conversation between myself, Tennyson girl, and his boyfriend was quite the improper foot to be stepping off of. Girl: You knew? Mummy: Yes. Nothing's more obvious than an amateur attempting to listen in on a conversation in this place. I see it all the time. I can probably even point out three people just like you from this very spot, but I'd rather not embarrass them. Girl: Alright...so I'll be on my w-- Mummy: No, no, no. You see, I haven't told you why we're on the wrong foot. Sure, you listened in on the conversation, but it's not like it's because you wanted to check up on me. You hadn't even known me. Now, the reason it's all wrong is because I just fed a bunch of lies to Ms. Gwendolyn over there. Girl: What? Why? Mummy: She's a Plumber. Chances are, anything I say is going to be used against me as soon as one of them feels it necessary. If not, anyone who heard this conversation may try to do the same before those red spots. It's a good thing this Universal Translator has some slight modifications that allow it to work as a 24/7 recorder. Now, I'm sure you want to hear the truth about the Armada, yes? Girl: Of course. Mummy: May I ask just one thing? Girl: I guess; it better not be a favor, though. Mummy: You might be able to refer to that. Girl: Hey, I'm not going to-- Mummy: Just let me finish. Now, I've basically told you my handle; it's only proper for you to tell me yours. Girl: Does it have to be my real name? Mummy: No, but I'd prefer it. Girl: Mercedes. Mummy: Barnes? The girl/Mercedes nods. You're that girl who disappeared on Earth after some alien invention crashed down there. Mercedes/Girl: How do you know that? Mercedes closes up on The Mummy's face with her fist balled up. The Mummy raises his hands. Do you still work for those Armada guys? Mummy: Of course not. Mercedes pulls her hand back to her side. It was something I overheard in my final days. Now, I can't have all this information just freely distributed. Mercedes: I have to pay? Mummy: At a later date, if you so choose, but for now, I just ask that you come to my back room. There's no telling who among the crowd has been "peeking." Mercedes: Your back room? Why didn't you take the Tennysons back there? Wouldn't it have made your story more convincing? Mummy: I wasn't telling the true story, and by the time they find out, they--err, never mind. Just, come with me, will you? Mercedes: Alright, but pull anything I will throw you back into the pyramid you came from. Mummy (standing up and beginning to walk towards the back room door, Mercedes following him): I'll have you know my species doesn't originate from your native "mummies"; they are just one of many convoluted retellings of an alien sighting. We are the real deal. He reaches his door and unlocks it using a crystal taken from within his body that transforms into a key. Upon unlocking it, he reverts it to its natural diamond-shaped crystal form and places it in his body. After you, ma'am. Mercedes, albeit suspicious, steps into the Mummy's back room. We watch from outside as the Mummy steps in after her and shuts the door tightly. The two can be heard seating themselves and beginning to converse. Minutes later, they stop talking and the two leave the back room and head out the entrance-exit. move to a close-up of Ben's face with an angered expression on. Ben: It's hero time! pan out and see the location for what it is: Ben in his room, lying with his legs criss-crossed on his bed and his video game controller in his hand, eyes fixated on the images on his MMORPG Sumo Slammers video game. He hears someone ring the doorbell beyond his closed bedroom door. Ben (yelling): Mom, could you get that? If it's Vilgax or something, just scream or something, and I'll come out! Ben, while not paying much of his attention to the sounds outside of room, hears someone come inside peacefully, greeting his mother. He puts a smile on his face then returns his complete attention his game. After less than a few seconds of play without interruption, there are knocks on his doors coming from two hands. Chelsey's Voice (outside the door): Ben, let us in! Julie's Voice (outside the door): It's us! Chelsey and Julie! Ben: It's open! The door slides open, with the lock falling to the floor. Julie can be seen reverting from her Mechamorph form to her human form. Julie: Umm, I thought it was locked... Ben: Eh, I'll fix it later. What do you guys want? Chelsey: Well, Julie wanted to tell you something. Ben pauses his game. He slides his legs off to hanging off the side of his bed and pays his utmost amount of attention to Julie. Ben: What is it Julie? Julie: Well, err... Chelsey: Come on, Julie, you can do this, be assertive. Julie: Well, Ben, I think you should fire your little worshippers. Ben: What? Why? Julie: Well...you're getting kinda, well, you know... Chelsey: Julie... Julie: Well, you're getting kind of lazy. Ben: Lazy?! Me? Julie, you know I'm always ready when it's hero time. Julie: Then get up and fire your worshippers. Ben: Just give me a second to beat these-- Julie: No, Ben. Now. Ben: But they can handle themselves, Julie. Chelsey: Oh, they can? Julie's arm becomes covered in Mechamorph patterns. She stretches her arm out and creates a TV that measures 55 inches diagonally. There is nothing on the display until Chelsey projects live video of the worshippers being beaten up by regular parrots. They can't even handle themselves against parrots, Ben! Ben: Wow...alright, but who's going to take care of my game? I can't just leave Jimmy and LukutaNinja hanging. Julie: "LukutaNinja"? Ben: LukutaNinja is only the most powerful Ninja Slammer in the game, and he's not even an NPC--he's a real person. Ben's controller floats off of the bed and into Chelsey's hands. Hey! Chelsey: You wanted somebody to take over, so I'm taking over. Ben: Do you even play these games? Ben watches as Chelsey becomes entirely immersed into the game, beating up a large dragon-like monster in the game in mere seconds. Oh, but-- Chelsey: Go, Ben, I'm fine here. She crosses her legs and hovers in the air. She proceeds to hover over to Ben's bed and lays there to play. Well, why aren't you gone yet? Ben: Julie, aren't you going to come with me? Julie: Well...I kinda wanted to stay and watch Chelsey. Ben: Julie, you don't want to play, do you? Julie: Maybe... Ben: But you've never even played before. I mean, no offense, but you're good at real sports, not online ones. Chelsey: She'll learn, Ben. Now, go. Ben attempts to rebut but after noticing Julie so enthused with Chelsey's playing and Chelsey herself so engaged in the game, he steps out of his room and closes the door slowly and quietly. He rushes off to the front door and opens it wide. He steps outside and nearly slips as he realizes the crater that is now in place of his yard. A tiny island exists just in front of the front door allowing the occupants of the home to step outside and "admire" the view. Ben looks down the street to see The Great One trailing through. Dr. Animo, with a regular red parrot like the ones attacking Ben's worshippers, floats right behind The Great One on a hover disc. Ben (yelling to Dr. Animo): Hey, Animo, you get bored of using mutant birds and just start getting ones as pets? Dr. Animo turns his head around and looks at Ben. At the same time, the one-eyed parrot's head flips around. To himself. Eww... Dr. Animo (yelling to Ben): All of these works of science are my pets, Benjamin, even this one, who is just as distinct compared to her species as any of my other pets. Ben (yelling): Well I guess you and ugly eyes over there are the perfect match. You too look just as weird! Dr. Animo: Grr-- Dr. Animo's Red Mutant Parrot (one-eyed, sitting on Dr. Animo's shoulder): Ugly eyes, ugly eyes. Dr. Animo: Don't be hurt by Tennyson's insults. Your name is Optikeet. Yelling to Ben. Maybe Tennyson will think out his insults more when in the face of one's guardian. Ben: Guardian? Wow, alright. Yelling to Dr. Animo. I'll think about my insults, just as soon as I've got Plastikitee shoving you into the back of another Plumber transport truck. The Assault Omnitrix's tower pops up, but Animo's red mutant parrot Optikeet blasts at Ben. Ben jumps out of the way landing at the foot of the crater, which leads Optikeet's blast reducing what remained off the lawn--the small island patch in front of the front door--to pieces. Optikeet attempts another blast, but Dr. Animo pets her head. She brings her attention back to the direction The Great One is going in. Dr. Animo (to Ugly Eyes): We'll get him another time, Optikeet. Optikeet: Ugly Eyes, Ugly Eyes. Dr. Animo: Stop it. We refocus ourselves on Ben, who sits with his back facing one side of the crater. After moments of waiting to make sure Dr. Animo had left, he peeks his head over the top of the crater and sees that he along with The Great One and Optikeet had gone quite the distance. Ben (to himself): See, those guys had a reason to be being beat up by those parrots. He pauses. Great, I'm talking to myself now. He drops down from hanging onto the ledge and smacks down on the Omnitrix. In place of the alien he had requested, he is given Cannonbolt, who stands upright outside of his sphere form in the crater. Cannonbolt: Yep, Omnitrix, because when I ask for Plastikitee, it only makes sense to give me Plastikitee. He rolls up into a ball but stays stationary. If it weren't for the fact that I've been trying to limit transformations, I'd so transform into Plastikitee right now. He builds up speed rolling around inside the crater and then finally rolls right off into the air in the direction of Dr. Animo. As he flies towards the oblivious Aloysius, eyes swarm from the front of Optikeet's body to the back of his head to find Cannonbolt. Optikeet blasts at Cannonbolt, who ever so slightly loses some of his speed. Spikes grow along Cannonbolt's body and his shell becomes tougher. Most of his body turns blue as he becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt. Optikeet blasts again, but Ultimate Cannonbolt is entirely unaffceted. Finally, Ultimate Cannonbolt catches up to Dr. Animo and smashes him right off of his hover disc, with Optikeet falling as well. Attempting to ease the follow, the parrot flaps its wings wildly. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls over to Dr. Animo, now face flat on the ground. As Ultimate Cannonbolt unrolls himself, Optikeet blasts at his back, hitting the shell and leading the blast to ricochet off and hit Optikeet down into a state of unconscious on the ground. Ultimate Cannonbolt taps his Omnitrix symbol. Ultimate Cannonbolt: I need a pick up at my location. Male Plumber Over Omnitrix Intercom: Who would we be picking up, Mr. Tennyson? Ultimate Cannonbolt: Animo, and his mutant parrot. Male Plumber (intercom): Sending Jetta Squad. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Alright. I won't be here when you they here; I have something else to deal with. Male Plumber (intercom): Alerting them now, Mr. Tennyson. Anything else? Ultimate Cannonbolt: That should be all for now. He taps his badge and the call to the Plumbers ends. He turns to face The Great One who is just feet away from him. Now for you, oh mighty "Great O--"Ultimate Cannonbolt realizes The Great One swelling up. In seconds, his body explodes, with small purple, egg-shaped parts of The Great One flying about the area. What just happened?! He rolls forward to the site of the explosion where his worshippers can be spotted. They are all getting up, with purple stains all over their clothes and bodies. Whoa, are you guys alright? What happened? Leader Alien: We...we detonated this being. Ultimate Cannonbolt: You blew up The Great One?! Interpreter Alien: I seldom appreciate your naivete, Ben Tennyson. Do you not recall that you were the one that blew up The Great One? Ultimate Cannonbolt: What are you talking about? Your leader just said you guys blew him up. Interpreter Alien (sighing): Ben Tennyson, wielding an Arburian Pelarota, you were the source of The Great One's demise years ago. This being is simply a member of The Great One's species. Leader Alien (now attempting to wipe the being's stains off of his robe): Yes...As my colleague was saying, you defeated The Great One years ago. It was then that we realized that our doings were, well, wrong. We thought you had been joking on your friend's ship when you referred to him, but it appears your memory, along with many other aspects of your being, have not yet matured. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Hey! Is that an insult? Leader Alien: Precisely what we are talking about, Ben Tennyson. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Okay...well, guys, I have to tell you something. Leader Alien: No, I am in the middle of telling you something. How do I put this in a way that your rather limited intelligence mind can understand... Enforcer Alien: We don't want to be your stupid followers anymore. Interpreter Alien: You just put all the work on us. Leader Alien: In other words, we quit. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Well, that's funny because I was just about to-- Leader Alien: Do save your own insults for another time, and please realize that this is for the better. Worry not, though, for we will return another day when you have matured. In Earth years, that is not so far off. Ultimate Cannonbolt: But I just wanted to s-- Leader Alien: Please, Ben Tennyson. Make this no harder than it has to be. A circular ship arrives overhead, casting a shadow that engulfs Ultimate Cannonbolt, the interpreter, the enforcer, and the leader aliens. It appears that our transport has arrived. The enforcer smacks Ultimate Cannonbolt a few inches away, just beyond the bounds of the overhead ship's shadow. A beam strikes down over the enforcer, the interpreter, and the leader. It proceeds to teleport them up into the ship. Whispering to the interpreter and enforcer. I do hope the next few decades pass slowly. I truly don't want to have to return to this planet. Finally, the aliens are all transported into the ship, and it blasts off into space. Ultimate Cannonbolt gets a call. Despite the fact that he continues to stare off into space after the ship, he presses the Omnitrix badge and engages in conversation with the caller. Ultimate Cannonbolt (still looking up into the sky): Hello? Julie (intercom): Did you take care of it? Ultimate Cannonbolt: I guess so. Julie (intercom): Good. Come back to your house. I think we're better off taking turns between you and Chelsey; this really isn't my thing. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Now you're speaking my language. our view fixated only on where Ultimate Cannonbolt, we watch as Ultimate Cannonbolt escapes through the left side of our field of view on his rather brief travel back home. No longer focused entirely on this location, we pan upwards and transition into the alien bar. We rewind to the point where the Mummy and Mercedes were leaving the back room, with Mercedes entirely educated on the Armada's true plot, sold on the oath taken in secret that the knowledge was bluff-free. The two reach the entrance-exit, where the Mummy engages in a playful conversation with Mercedes. After reaching the bottom level where the Mummy expects Mercedes' ship to be, Mercedes reveals something. Mercedes: So when are you expecting to betray me? Mummy: What? Mercedes (her back faced to Loitus, her front to what lies beyond the window looking out into space): Just do it. You've worked so hard for it. Now that everyone on Earth thinks I'm dead, I probably have a life of being mind controller to look forward to, you know. I'm going to be this alien combinati-- Mercedes coughs and all of the life in her is practically taken in one blow. She enters a comatose state, dropping into the Mummy's papery arms.' Mummy: I have no idea how you knew about this, girl, but surely my brother will have an explanation. A hologram is projected off of the Mummy's chest-mounted Universal Translator showing the Thep Khufan Commander's face. Greetings, Commander Tersce. Thep Khufan Commander: Greetings, Second Commander Loitus. Loitus/Mummy: "Second Commander"? That's an interesting way to make the title roll off of the tongue a bit easier. Thep Khufan Commander: Quite. Do you have the girl? Loitus lifts Mercedes into view of the hologram. Perfect. Loitus: Tersce, are you ever going to explain to me the nature of this "Armada" you're running. The Tennyson girl Gwendolyn came inquiring about it, and I fed her lies, but she informed me of the Armada's mission to try and conquer a sizeable portion of the galaxy. Thep Khufan Commander: Mind you, brother, I don't want to divulge that sort of information. Loitus: Apologies, brother. I just thought you could trust me. Thep Khufan Commander: Truly, I cannot, at least not in that form of trust. This is a difficult thing to hold onto, and if the General begins to question my actions, I know you, and I know that you will tell him everything. Is that not true? Loitus: Well, I don't-- Thep Khufan Commander: Is that not true? Loitus: It may be... Thep Khufan Commander: Exactly, then I'll show you that I can trust in one thing I know you're capable of. Loitus: And what is that, brother? Thep Khufan Commander: You will not tell Warren anything of what you have heard. Am I clear? Loitus: Crystal, brother. You could exercise some restraint in trying to lead me, brother. After all, I'm not just your little brother anymore. I'm the Second-in-Command in the Thep Khufan army, just behind you in the ranks. Thep Khufan Commander: Yes, and I'll trust that it'll be kept that way until I die. Loitus: Of course. I could never rip a higher title than your own from you, especially with only one available. Thep Khufan Commander: Technically, two, if you assume it's possible to overtake me. But I know you will not. You are a great brother, and a great soldier. Loitus: Thank you, Commander Tersce. Thep Khufan Commander: Shall I dismiss? Loitus: It's the Commander's choice. Thep Khufan Commander: Then, dismissed. OF PART IV/EPISODE Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Chelsey Tennyson *Mercedes Barnes *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Tetrax Shard *Azmuth *Altrazon *Galvan Doctor *Ben's Worshippers **Leader Alien **Enforcer Alien **Interpreter Alien Villains *Dr. Animo *Dr. Animo's Pets **Heatbat **Articeagle **Windhawk **Optikeet *Member of The Great One's species *Loitus *Thep Khufan Commander Tersce Tenebrosi (Endgame only) Aliens Used (by Ben) *Rath *Ultimate Rath (first appearance) *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology